<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girlfriends by anniemaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063329">girlfriends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar'>anniemaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakairu_fest, F/F, Fanart, Female Hatake Kakashi, Female Umino Iruka, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, Summer clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi takes his lovely girfriend for a walk ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nine Weeks of Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girlfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love KakaIru and I love girls!! And I had such a good time picking their clothes and the colors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>And the ref pic I did for their clothes ♥ <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>